halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/S variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant, more commonly known as Scout Armor, or simply Scout, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. A variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, the Scout Armor uses advanced materials to give it stealth properties, while the 'R' variant reduces the IR signature and radiation.Halo 3, in-game description The SCOUT variant is available for both MJOLNIR Mark V and Mark VI armor systems.Halo: Reach, Armory Development and History The Scout and Recon projects were run as parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities and no impact on endurance; however, the SCOUT variant relies heavily on highly advanced materials. It was tested in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D at Swanbourne, Perth, in Western Australia. Characteristics Halo 3 Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Used Car Salesman Achievement. It features a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin. It is usually best to use this armor for sniping because its thin, slit-shaped visor keeps it less visible than other helmets. Its general shape could be compared to a full face helmet or the helmet worn by UNSC marines. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Mongoose Mowdown Achievement. The shoulder pauldrons are straight and angular. Unlike other shoulder pieces, the Scout shoulders are attached slightly above the elbow, instead of on the shoulder. They are remarkably similar to the original Marine armor from Halo: Combat Evolved, and the shoulder plates of the Brutes in Halo 2. Chest Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Too Close to the Sun Achievement. Like the other MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate is simply an attachment that is placed onto the already existing Mark VI armor. The chest armor consists of a H'''-shaped plate over the upper torso, and a pair of articulated plates attached to its bottom. Halo: Reach Scout returns in Halo:Reach as the Mark V variant. It has minor changes, with the helmet being a bit less-round and the shoulders being more bulky. Helmet Characteristics '''Price: '''Unknown The scout helmet, as revealed by IGN, returns in Halo Reach with drastically different aesthetics. It resembles the MJOLNIR Armor/R variant in terms of basic design, with the visor being a wide slit. Shoulder Characteristics Price: 200 cR The Mark V SCOUT shoulder pauldrons are bulky, slightly curved plates, larger than normal shoulders. Chest Characteristics Price: 400 cR The chest permutation of the Mark V SCOUT, titled "ASSAULT/SCOUT", is attached onto the standard Mark V chest much like the Mark VI Scout variant. However, it appears slightly different from the Mark VI variant, and is placed lower than its successor. Trivia *The official Halo 3 Strategy Guide falsely states that the shoulder pads are unlocked by gaining the We're in for Some Chop achievement. *In the first months of Halo 3 multiplayer, the Scout chest piece had a glitch; it would sometimes re-lock itself, even if the requirements for unlocking it had been achieved. Bungie fixed the glitch in the first Halo 3 Title Update. *The Halo Encyclopedia mistakenly diplays the Scout helmet in place of the Rogue helmet, but also shows the Scout helmet when discussing the Scout permutation. *Jun-A266 wears a MJOLNIR Mark V/Scout helmet. Gallery File:5 Unknown Armor.jpg |A SPARTAN-II wields dual Spikers in the Scout armor. File:Haloplaatjepopqr4.png|A more frontal view of the helmet. File:DN Screen.jpg|A SPARTAN-II with a Scout helmet sniping on Valhalla. File:Needler123.jpg|A SPARTAN-II with the Scout helmet firing a Needler in Halo 3. File:ReachConcept JunHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jun-A266's Scout helmet in Halo: Reach. File:Jun.png|The Mark V/Scout helmet worn by Jun-A266. List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category: MJOLNIR Armor Category:UNSC technology